ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Man (Netflix series)
Iron Man is a Netflix original series based on the Marvel Comics character, Iron Man. Plot After being captured by terrorist and escape after creating a iron suit, multi-billionaire playboy Tony Stark creates a iron suit to fight crimes as the Armor Avenger, Iron Man where he start off facing various villains, such as, the Mandarin, Iron Monger, Justin Hammer, Blizzard, and others. Episodes See List of Iron Man (Netflix series) episodes Characters Main Characters * Tony Stark/Iron Man (Voiced by Christian Slater) - The series' main character, Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, is the CEO of Stark Industries and the Armor Avenger. * Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine (Voiced by Khary Payton) - An U.S. army colonel and Tony's best friend. * Pepper Potts/Rescue (Voiced by Dawn Olivieri) - Iron Man's secretary. * Edwin Jarvis (Voiced by Tom Kane) - Iron Man's butler and father figure. Recurring Characters * Happy Hogan (Voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - Iron Man's bodyguard. * Bethany Cabe (Voiced by Tara Strong) - Iron Man's love interest. * Rumiko Fujikawa (Voiced by Gwendoline Yeo) - Pepper's friend. * Friday (Voiced by Lacey Chabert) - Iron Man's artificial intelligence secretary. * Eddie March (Voiced by Keith David) - An ex-successful boxer who become a member of Stark Industries. Antagonists * Mandarin (Voiced by James Sie) - The series' main antagonist and Iron Man's arch-enemy. * Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger (Voiced by Clancy Brown) - * Anton Vanko/Crimaon Dynamo (Voiced by Jess Harnell) - * Whitney Frost/Madame Masque (Voiced by Laura Bailey) - An former love interest of Iron Man who wore a golden mask to hide her hideous face. * Donnie Gill/Blizzard (Voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - * Justin Hammer (Voiced by Stephen Stanton) - The series' secondly main antagonist and Iron Man's second arch-enemy/rival who gives his tech to fellow villains. * Ghost (Voiced by Steven Blum) - * Mark Scarlotti/Whiplash (Voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - * Boris Bullock/Titanium Man (Voiced by Dimitri Diatchenko) - * Arthur Parks/Living Laser (Voiced by Nolan North) - * Fin Fang Foom (Voiced by Patrick Seitz) - * Justine Hammer (Voiced by Vanessa Marshell) - The daughter of Justin Hammer. * Sinclair Abbot/Spymaster (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - * George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.K. (Voiced by Jim Cummings) - The leader of A.I.M. * Gary Gilbert/Firebrand (Voiced by Crispin Freeman) - * Technovore (Voiced by Dwight Schultz) - An living virus formerly created by Tony Stark. * Jack Taggert/Firepower (Voiced by Gary Anthony Williams) - * Milos Masaryk/Unicorn (Voiced by Chris Cox) - * Ezekiel Stane (Voiced by Greg Cipes) - The son of Iron Monger. * Sasha Hammer/Detroid Steel (Voiced by Tara Strong) - The granddaughter of Justin Hammer and daughter of Justine Hammer. * Barm Velsing/Dreadknight (Voiced by Simon Templeman) - An Latverian scientist. * Ultimo (Voiced by Frank Welker) - An giant alien robot. * Bruno Horgan/Melter (Voiced by Daran Norris) - Production Development Writing Voice cast Soundtrack Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Iron Man Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Netflix Category:Netflix Original Series Category:Netflix shows Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Animated Series